jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Edison's Store
.]] Edison's Store is an activity that appears in ''JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals''. It is accessed by clicking on Edison's store from the main screen and is designed to teach math and money skills at a first grade level. Edison runs a store in which the player can buy various decorations for the scooter tracks. The player pays for the decorations with exact change. After the purchase, the player can place a decoration on a track of their choosing. Description Edison will specify a decoration for the player to select. The player chooses an decoration by clicking on the red button beside it. After the player has chosen the correct item, they must pay for it with the coins on the counter. The player clicks on a coin to select it, moves the mouse over the coin slot, and clicks again to insert the coin. At any time, the user may click on the piggy bank after clicking on a coin in order to make change from that coin. Once the correct amount of money has been inserted, the player can select the decoration and move it over the icon of a character's track to place it. During The Race, the decorations can be seen by the side of whatever track they were placed on when that track is being played. Each time the player places a decoration on a track, a light bulb over the shelves lights up. When all four bulbs are lit, the player receives a power-up. Difficulty level differences *'Level one:' The player pays with only pennies and nickels. Edison says the price of the object that the player must pick. *'Level two:' The player pays with pennies, nickels, and dimes. Edison says the name of the object that the player must pick. *'Level three:' The player pays with pennies, nickels, dimes, and quarters. Edison says the name of the object that the player must pick. edison store level 1.png|Level one Ad1_edison_store.png|Level two edison store level 3.png|Level three HTML Manual Description Gameplay Instructions Edison decided to open up a new store in town, just in time for the big tournament: special gardening and decoration items for landscaping the tracks! The individual pieces are displayed on shelves. They all have different prices. Edison will ask for an item either by name or by price. First, find the item and click the red selection button next to it. Then you'll choose the coins that add up exactly to the price of the item you need. As you put them into the coin slot at the top left, they will fall in to their stacks and the total added so far will display. When you reach the right amount, the door in front of the item will open so that you can drag it to one of the character tracks on the right. If you need change, drag a larger denomination coin to the piggy bank. If you want to remove the last coin you added to the vending machine, click the undo button just below the coin slot. Each time you make a successful purchase, you will generate a little electric energy. After four purchases, Edison will have enough energy to reward you with an electric bulb. Curriculum Skills: *Identifying coins *Adding coins (up to one dollar) Category:Activities Category:Activities that teach math Category:Money (subject) Category:Activities that teach money Category:Math Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals Category:Edison